Iris' punishment
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: Iris is punished for her misdeeds. Partly dark, partly crack. Not for Iris or WestAllen fans.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize. And this is meant in no way to offend anyone.**

**Now I respect Iris for telling Barry about her time travel adventure at the end of 5x19, but in that argument, she majorly pissed me off and I think she needs to be punished for that.**

**Plus, I'm fulfilling a wish of Nicochan11 with this.**

**This takes place during Crisis on Earth-X. It starts dark and turns to crack later.**

"Decrypt the system and turn the power back on, now." Dark Arrow ordered Felicity as the Nazis were holding her and Iris.

"Never." She snarled.

"There's no need. I can do it" Eobard Thawne smirked as the power in the facility turned on "I'm from the future, Miss Smoak. No matter how complex your encryption is, I can get through it."

"You tried to deny my wife the life she needs", Dark Arrow growled at them, "You both will die."

"I will see what to do with you later, Miss Smoak." Thawne said as he turned to Iris who gulped, "As for you, Miss West. You are the best way to break Barry Allen."

Before she could comprehend what was going on, there was a red blur of movement and Iris gasped as she realized her throat had been ripped out and blood was pouring out.

As she choked and coughed, Thawne looked at her with a smirk while she fell down and choked to death.

* * *

Iris' eyes opened as she found herself somewhere unexpected. She felt blood pouring down her throat and a lot of pain but she could still move around normally.

There was pit of lava in front of her.

"Iris Ann West."

Iris turned around and actually fell on the ground at the unnatural shock, terror and horror she was feeling at the sight before her. It was the Devil himself!

"You're in Hell. Everlasting damnation for your sins!" He said in a neutral voice.

"Sins? What sins?" She questioned in horror and shock, "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Treating your husband-to-be horribly, so horribly. Sabotaging one of his earlier relationships. And disrespecting everyone around you." The Devil said, "You have committed the sins of Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride. Four of the Seven Deadly Sins. For that, you will receive your punishment."

With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared as a monotonous tune started playing in the background.

Iris looked around in confusion when…

"Oh whoa!"

She stopped and realized she had heard this somewhere before.

"Oh whoa!"

She tried to remember what it was.

"Oh whoa!"

Taken aback by the music, she stepped backwards and gasped. And then the dreaded music was heard.

"You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there!"

As the monotonous tune started to accompany the pubescent screeching, shock turned to disgust. Iris was horrified and was about to cry. The torment didn't stop.

"You are my love, you are my heart. And we would never ever ever be apart."

Iris blocked her ears in horror, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Are we an item? Girl, quit playing. We're just friends, what are you saying? Say there's another and look right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time. And I was like..."

Iris involuntarily put her hands down, sensing something was about to happen.

"Baby, baby, baby oooh! Like baby, baby, baby nooo! Like baby, baby, baby oooh! I though you'd always be mine!"

At this point, Iris screamed madly in horror as she realized this was "Baby" by Justin Bieber she was being made to hear as punishment. Why? What had she done to deserve this?

"Baby, baby, baby oooh! Like baby, baby, baby nooo! Like baby, baby, baby oooh! I though you'd always be mine!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Iris jumped into the pit of lava, hoping to burn her ears off. But this was her everlasting torment.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if I offended any religious sentiments though. I assure you that wasn't my intention. But I'm still sorry.**

**Now why I think Iris has committed those sins-**

**Sloth- Sloth is an excessive laziness or the failure to act and utilize one's talents.**

**Iris has the talents of a journalist but doesn't utilize it to show off her face in S.T.A.R. Labs, where it is unneeded.**

**Wrath- Wrath is a strong anger and hate towards another person.**

**Iris was wrathful to Barry and Joe in 1x21, not even trying to see their side. Also, seeing the kind of person she is, she probably feels wrathful to all women Barry has dated or was attracted to. She just doesn't show it.**

**Envy- Envy is the intense desire to have an item that someone else possesses.**

**Iris has desired Barry to an unhealthy level, even trying to sabotage his relationship with Linda while she was with Eddie. Also, she didn't approve of Barry going into the Speed Force because of her desire to have him all to herself.**

**Pride- Pride is an excessive view of one's self without regard for others.**

**This doesn't even need explanation.**

**And songs like "Baby", "Sorry", "Boyfriend", "Never say never", "Despacito", "Shape of you", "Look what you made me do", "Swish Swish", "We can't stop", etc. playing over and over again in Hell would be brutal everlasting torture for anyone there.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
